NarutoSensei
by Takeapen
Summary: Tokyo, une ville de lumière, une ville épanouissante.Drogue, prostitutions.Voila ce qui fait réellement le quotidien de cette ville. Ce qui fait aussi le quotidien de l'entierté des TERMINALES F.Naruto,ex-membre de l'Akatsuki et prof veut changer tout ça


_« Scandale ! : Vente de prostituées, l'Akatsuki sème la pagaille ! _

_Ce matin, un camion remplit de jeunes adolescentes a été arrêté par l'autorité locale, après interrogatoire la police a découvert que le camion se dirigeait vers la Chine… La police suspecte l'Akatsuki… D'après le camionneur ce ne serait pas le premier convoi et encore moins le dernier…_

_Extrait du Journal, Tokyo Times. »_

**Tokyo. Certains croient que c'est une ville comme une autre dans l'Asie si l'on oublie l'énorme quantité de pollution s'émanant du Japon. Qui sait appart, les japonais, ce qui se cache sous cette couche de dioxyde de carbone ? Personne. Qui connaît la misère de ce pays lorsqu'on gratte la surface faite de poudre pour éblouir les yeux ? Personne. Qui sait ce qu'il se trame sous cette ville de lumière ? Personne...Vous voulez en savoir plus ? Eh bien, par quoi commencer ? Suivons de près, l'histoire d'un jeune stagiaire professeur, qui a subit cette douleur, et qui veut aider ceux qui la subissent encore. **

**La ville de Tokyo, comment le mieux la décrire ? Une fourmilière de gangs en tous genres. Certains quémandent la drogue, la nourriture. D'autres punissent, ou encore font leurs propres bénéfices. A Tokyo on peut tout voir. Où presque. Une ville d'abomination cachée sous les lumières par les autorités incapable de cesser cette ère de crime. A Tokyo personne ne peut dire qu'il n'a point plongé. D'ailleurs en ce moment nous pouvons constater un nouveau cas. **

**Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, des cheveux qui devait être d'un blond resplendissant en temps normal, était terne, et gras, ils se collaient sur sa tête. Sa peau grisâtre qui devait être impeccable il y a longtemps nous montra qu'il n'était guère question de douche depuis un sacré moment. Elle portait un imper noir, elle devait espérer cacher sa nudité. Elle attendit un court moment dans l'angle d'une ruelle sombre. Un autre homme ouvrit son manteau, et sortis un petit sachet, lui tendit en tendant son autre main. La femme sortit quelques billets et s'enfuit après avoir reçu sa drogue quotidienne. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, elle s'arrêta sur un palier et se fit quelques lignes de substance illicites. **

**Oui, Tokyo connaît le malheur. Elle le connaît même très bien…**

_Le directeur tourna sa chaise à roulette vers l'immense fenêtre qui recouvrait tout le mur de long en large. Faisant grincer horriblement le parquet foncé de la pièce. Il se leva d'un bond. Et examina attentivement la vieille Horloge de bois offert par sa femme, au dessus on pouvait voir une photo couleur d'une personne âgée. Sarutobi admira les traits de la photo de sa mère. Une personne âgée, au regard effrayant. Aucun sourire n'ornait le visage de celle-ci comme si toute la joie avait disparu de son âme. Il baissa le regard et admira la trotteuse de l'horloge qui se dirigeait vers le douze, ce qui annoncerait que les cours allaient commencer. Et dire que le stagiaire n'était toujours pas arrivé ! Tsunade, la sous directrice regarda son patron circuler dans la pièce formant des ronds, elle se caressa les tempes. Elle savait que son chef n'acceptait aucun retard, le pauvre stagiaire allait devoir le manipuler avec des pincettes, bien que, pour une raison financière, ils étaient obligés de l'engager. Le manque de professeur se faisait bien ressentir. Et puis avec la racaille que le collège acceptait, la plupart des professeurs avaient foutu le camp très courageusement. _

_Un énorme bruit retentit devant les locaux. Les dirigeants de l'établissement se dirigèrent d'un pas pressé vers la baie vitrée. Le regard de Sarutobi s'assombrit en voyant la scène._

Il fallait que ça m'arrive aujourd'hui ! Le premier jour, d'abord ce matin, mon réveille ne sonne pas, ensuite Jiraya avait laissé ses chaussures dans l'escalier sans oublier le frigo vide. Et Dieu sait qu'on ne peut quitter une maison sans avoir avalé un solide petit déjeuné. Il y avait aussi cette petite vieille au supermarché avec ses petites pièces et ce… MON DIEU JE SUIS ENCORE PLUS EN RETARD

Je sortis de la maison en boutonnant mon jeans, des restes de chocolats sur le visage. Jiraya courut derrière moi, ses chaussures claquant sur les pavés

« Narutooooo n'oublie pas déjeuné !

- Oh, merci Parrain ! Je te revaudrais ça ! »

Je voulu attraper mon repas du midi mais Jiraya m'en empêcha.

« Fait un bisous à Jiji d'abord !

- S'il te plait je suis pressé ! »

Pas moyen d'attraper se foutu déjeuner. Ce vieux crapaud était tellement rusé.

« Merci Jiji ! »

Je lui fis un gros bisou baveux comme il le détestait et grimpais dans ma voiture en 4ème vitesse.

Et comme ça n'était pas suffisant, maintenant ça ! Je regarde la voiture devant la mienne, elle est bien défoncée. Et merde comme si j'avais le temps pour ça. J'ouvre mon sac et en sors un stylo et un bloc note, j'écris un mot vite fait et pars en verrouillant ma voiture. J'avance vers l'entrée pavée de carré brun clair. Plusieurs étudiants, à la bourre me regarde de travers. Mature, je leur fis ma meilleure grimace. Comme je suis aussi en retard je me dépêche, je pénètre dans le hall de marbre. J'arrive au secrétariat, un homme de quarante ans me dévisage. Je lis sur la petite plaquette à son nom : Danzo.

-Uzumaki Naruto ?

- Euh oui.

- Je vais prévenir le directeur.

L'homme appuie sur un bouton et annonce mon arrivée. Danzo pose le téléphone et me dit de le suivre. Il se lève et marche devant moi, nous montons un immense escalier au milieu de la salle. Il toque à une porte. La pièce est assez petite mais conviviale. En quittant la pièce le réceptionniste me souffla un « Bonne chance » Un peu inquiétant. Un vieil homme à la peau brune, sa bouche cachée derrière ses mains, ses coudes appuyés sur le bureau. Une jolie blonde, qui devrait avoir quarante ans également, était debout aux côtés du directeur.

- Eh bien Monsieur Uzumaki, vous commencé bien ! Vingt minutes de retard. Vous démolissez ma belle BMW ! Vous devrez payer les réparations à mon garagiste… Bref, Mlle Tsunade ? Pourriez-vous conduire Mr Uzumaki au Terminal F ?

- Bien sûr !

La blonde prit un dossier sur le bureau et m'invita à sortir du local.

- Bien, Mr Uzumaki, vous êtes chargez de la classe de Terminal F, il faut déjà savoir que c'est la pire classe de tout le lycée. Ils sont comment dire ? Spéciaux. Personne n'en vient à bout. Voici la liste des élèves et les résultats obtenus pendant les années précédentes. Bien, bonne chance Mr Uzumaki, ah oui, le local des professeurs est au deuxième.

Je la remercie et prends les dossiers qu'elle me tend. J'entre dans la classe. Et pose les dossiers sur le banc. L'état de la classe est déplorable, tout est crasseux et les volets sont fermés, certains fume des cigarettes et peut-être même autre chose. J'avance vers les rideaux brun crasseux et les ouvrit d'un grand coup en ouvrant les fenêtres. L'air glacial pénètre dans la pièce et repart avec les mauvaises odeurs. Je retourne au bureau et prend une craie déjà presque finie et écrire en grande lettre UZUMAKI. Titulaire. Professeur en rattrapage.

- Bien ! Nous allons passer un an ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Je me présente, appelé moi professeur ou Uzumaki-Sensei. Mon nom est Naruto, j'ai vingt ans. Vous m'aimez pas et moi je vous adore déjà, alors nous allons tous réussir nos examens ! Qui veut commencer par se présenter ?

Je pose la question crucial de qui va commencer, eh ben, y en a aucun qui lève la main. Super !

Je commence la rangée de derrière. Alors nous avons Sakura-touche-moi-pas, Ino-qui-parle-trop, Choji-j-aime-le-riz, Shikamaru-est-trop-déçu, Kankuro-jme-la-pète-trop, Sasuke-trop-boulet, Kiba-casse-nougat, Rock lee-trop-zarbi, Temari-qui-rit, Gaara-je-suis-pas-là, Tenten-jsuis-trop-belle, Neji-jm'en-fou-d'-être-ici, Kakashi-ça-fait-des-lustres-que-jsuis-ici, Suigestu-jsuis-en-dessous, Karin-jte-rembobine, Hinata-Je-suis-trop-timide-là, Shino-Au-cul-j'ai-un-balais-bien-au-chaud.

Les présentations quelque peu courte se termine sur un drôle de garçon caché sous ses vêtements.

Les présentations se terminent juste avant la sonnerie. Les élèves se précipitent dehors.

- Mais pas si vite !

Trop tard.

**Tokyo. Une ville cruelle. Japon. Sa terre natale. Akatsuki, la source de ses revenus. Nozomi, sa sœur. Celle pour qui elle se levait chaque jour. La rose bonbon sorti du lycée. Ce nouveau prof…Il était bizarre, elle se promit de lui faire son affaire un jour. Mais d'abord elle devait gagner son blé. Elle déposa ses cours dans son casier et sortit un sachet avec des habits, assez provocateur. Une chemise blanche, entre ouverte qui laissait apercevoir un bout de sa poitrine. Perchée sur des talons aiguilles, elle essayait de ne pas laisser apercevoir sa petite culotte de coton sous sa mini jupe qui ressemblait plutôt à une épaisse ceinture. Elle sortit du lycée et se rendit quelques rues plus loin, au lieu de rendez-vous. Un homme, la trentaine, cheveux gras et gris collés au sommet de son crane. Il avait l'air d'un sataniste, en fait, il l'était. Il lui promit l'argent en échange de quelques services… Comme d'habitude. Hidan la conduit vers une chambre d'un hôtel peu fréquentée et qui ne respectait sûrement pas des droits d'hygiène. Il l'a fit monter au troisième et frappa à la chambre vingt deux.**

**- Alors mon cher, est-ce que ce magnifique spécimen te plairait ?**

**- Oh, oui elle me convient tout à fait. Je te donnerais l'argent après.**

**Hidan laissa Sakura avec l'homme, celle-ci expira longuement et s'agenouilla devant l'homme.**

**- Que dois-je faire, Maître ?**

**XxXx**

_En rentrant du lycée, Jiraya, son colocataire qu'il considérait comme son père, l'accueillit d'un simple « hé gamin, ça roule ? » tandis qu'il continuait à écrire son livre pornographique qu'il faisait publier sous un nom de plume. Comme d'habitude, il prit sa douche et se coucha._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte Naru-chan ? _

_- Tachi. Je pars_

_- Tu ne peux pas partir ainsi ! Tu es un membre de l'AKASTUKI Merde ! _

_Je partis en courant faisant claquer violemment la porte de fer forgé. Jiraya-san a raison. L'Akatsuki, pourquoi y suis-je entré ? Ces personnes ne veulent pas mon bien. Je dois me remettre dans le bon chemin._

_- NARUTO ! _

_En jetant un vif coup d'œil derrière moi, j'aperçois Itachi, Zetsu, Hidan et Kakuzu me poursuivre. Je fonce dans la ruelle la plus proche, mauvais choix, ma course se termine devant une série de poubelle collée au mur. Un mur ! Je tente malgré mes membres tremblant de l'escalader. Kakuzu m'attrape et se colle a mon dos, me retournant. Hidan et les autres en profite pour me ruer de coups, sous le regard attentif de Uchiwa Itachi, leader de l'organisation dévastatrice. _

_- Police on ne bouge plus !_

_- On se tire les mecs !_

_Mes anciens coéquipiers entre dans le bâtiment a ma droite. Tandis que plusieurs policiers les suivent de près. _

_- Allez les gars, on va les avoir ! _

_Jiraya fonce vers moi en voyant mon état plus que désastreux. Je perds doucement la raison et me noie dans l'ombre. _

_- Naruto !_

_Le visage d'Itachi, ses yeux rouge sang. Il me fait peur !_

_- Je te retrouverais, tu n'iras pas plus loin !_

_- AAAAh ! _

_Merci mon dieu, ce n'était qu'un rêve… Mais Pourquoi ces souvenirs refusent de quitter ma cervelle ?_

_- Hey gamin, ne gueule pas comme ça ! Mon éditeur veut le livre pour dans deux jours et je suis à la cinquième page… Mon dieu, il me faut ces corps de déesses pour cultiver mon esprit. Tiens gamin et si on allait aux sources ? _

_- Ca marche !_

C'est ainsi que nos deux pervers d'héros se retrouvèrent scotché à la paroi séparant le bain des femmes de ceux des hommes, espionnant ces corps de rêves, un peu de sang agglutiné dans leurs narines.

So ?

A bientôt, Take.


End file.
